Love Tears ( HUNHAN )
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: "tersenyumlah seperti itu Lu, kau terlihat sangat indah saat tersenyum, karna dari dulu, sekarang dan sampai aku mati, melihatmu tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang terindah untukku.." - batin Sehun. / RNR ne?


Title : Love Hurts

Author : Oh Dhan Mi

Cast : emak sama bapak aye, (HUNHAN)

Genre : YAOI, Sad (maybe)

Oh Dhan Mi present !

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memutar badannya menghadap kebelakang, tepatnya ke dua orang yang sedang duduk saling memunggungi di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"ayolah kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kalian seperti musuh bebuyutan seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu dan mencoba fokus menyetir.

Dua orang yang sedang di ceramahi Baekhyun itu hanya melirik Baekhyun sedikit dan kembali sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, "yakkk kalian mengabaikanku?" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya,

"diamlah Baekhyun kau berisik?" protes namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Luhan

Namja yang satunya lagi sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing dan memasang earphonenya lalu kembali larut menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. "Sehun-ah, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" Baekhyun melirik Luhan

Sehun yang mulai kesal melepas earphonenya dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, sedang yang di tatap tajam hanya memeletkan lidahnya seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sehun yang dingin. "mianhae.." gumamnya hampir berbisik

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun meminta maaf padanya, apa ia salah dengar. Atau ia hanya berhalusinasi, "kau meminta maaf padaku Sehun?" tanya Luhan

Sehun mendelik kearah Luhan, "memangnya siapa lagi, tidak mungkin kan dengan si eyeliner ini.." Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun, "atau.. si namja kelewat happy itu.." lanjutnya melirik Chanyeol

"hey bung, kenapa aku di bawa-bawa?" sahut Chanyeol

"untuk apa kau minta maaf, tidak ada yang salah?" ucap Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela karna liquid bening sudah menampung di pelupuk matanya,

"kau dengar sendiri kan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang salah.." sahut Sehun dingin

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali ke posisinya semula, "sampai kapan kalian akan saling menyakiti.." gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Luhan dan Sehun.

TES

Luhan menghapus air matanya yang lolos begitu saja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia merutuki air matanya yang selalu saja ingin keluar mengingat masa lalu yang selalu di ungkit-ungkit Baekhyun, masa lalu saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Sehun tapi Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah dan meninggalkannya. Sedang Sehun menahan suatu cairan kental yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun melalui kaca depan, ia menatap prihatin namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berteriak senang setelah sampai di villa keluarganya yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut. Baekhyun berlari kecil di pinggir pantai sambil sesekali mundur karna ombak yang bisa saja membasahi sepatu barunya.

"ck..ck... ck... dia itu seperti yeoja..." cibir Luhan

"tapi wajahmu lebih mirip yeoja..." sahut Chanyeol

Luhan mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, "anioo, aku itu tampan tahu..." balas Luhan tidak terima

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan, "jinja? kau itu sama sekali tidak mirip namja.." setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun sebelum si rusa itu mengamuk, Luhan hendak melempar sendal yang di pakainya, bahkan tangannya sudah terangkat di udara tapi gerakan itu terhenti melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di bibir pantai tidak jauh dari tempatnya sedang mendengarkan musik dan menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerbangkan poninya.

Luhan kembali memakai sendalnya dan menghampiri namja itu, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya basa-basi

"sedang mendengarkan musik kau tidak melihatnya.." sahut namja itu dingin

Bola mata Luhan memanas mndengar nada dingin namja itu, "Sehun jika alasanmu bersikap dingin padaku karna aku pernah menyatakan cinta padamu, tolong maafkan aku dan lupakan saja.. aku sungguh tidak tahan kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku.." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan sangat lirih

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencari kekuatannya yang tiba-tiba saja hilang saat berhadapan dengan Luhan, apalagi mendengar perkataan namja itu semakin membuat hatinya lemah dan sakit. Bahkan, ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang selalu menghampirinya kapan saja saat penyakit itu datang.

_"bukan itu alasanku Lu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin mencintaiku dan rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan nanti semakin dalam, lebih baik seperti ini.. bencilah aku asalkan itu bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit dalam hatimu karna mencintaiku.."_ Sehun benar-benar tidak berani mengatakannya langsung, ada rasa takut di dalam hatinya jika Luhan benar-benar membencinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menjawab perkataan Luhan sebelumnya,

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "aku lelah Yeol, melihat mereka seperti itu.." gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "nado.. tapi biarkan mereka menyelsaikannya sendiri Baekkie, kita memang sahabatnya tapi kita tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan mereka.."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, "sejak kapan kau jadi dewasa eoh?" candanya sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, "jadi selama ini kau menganggapku anak kecil eoh..?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu, "seperti itulah, tapi aku sangat mencintainya..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, "nado.. Jeongmal Saranghae.."

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya, tersenyum miris melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan pantai dan berjalan ke vila untuk istirahat, ia lelah fisik dan lelah dengan perasaanya yang hanya bisa terperangkap dengan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun mencuci hidunganya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia menatap miris wajah yang mulai kurus dengan kantung mata yang semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas. "kau menyedihkan Sehun.." ucapnya sambil menahan tetesan cairan kental yang akan keluar lagi dari hidungnya.

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya dan memastikan darah dari dalam hidungnya tidak menetes lagi, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju balkon kamar yang akan di pakainya menginap selama liburan di vila keluarga Baekhyun.

Sehun sangat menyukai melihat pemandangan, karna itu mampu menenangkan pikirannya dan sejenak melupakan sakit yang mungkin saja bisa merenggut nyawanya dalam hitungan hari bahkan hitungan detik. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain bola di pinggir pantai, ia edarkan lagi pandangannya melihat sekeliling. Senyumannya menghilang, melihat Luhan yang sedang berayun di ayunan jaring depan vila Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"aku memang sudah melihat banyak pemandangan Indah di dunia ini, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau tetaplah yang terindah, dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah aku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan itu, aku tidak bisa menikmati senyummu yang semakin membuatku sakit.."

"ne umma, aku akan pulang besok..." Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponenya kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan laut malam di depannya

Sehun menghela nafas lagi membuat asap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Cukup lama ia terdiam di balkon memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk ke kamarnya, angin malam yang berhembus dari laut membuatnya kedinginan dan itu bisa berdampak buruk terhadap kesehatannya, eh bukankah kesehatannya memang sedang buruk.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya ingin melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya malam-malam seperti ini. "Baekhyun..."

"kau tahu di mana Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun panik

"anio... memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mulai merasa khawatir mendengar nada panik dari Baekhyun

"dia belum pulang, katanya dia hanya ingin pergi membeli bubble tea, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum pulang.." jelas Baekhyun masih dengan nada panik

Tanpa di suruh tubuh Sehun sudah reflek berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung di depan kamar Sehun, "Sehun-ah eodiga?" teriak Baekhyun

"mencarinya.." suara detuman sepatu Sehun dan lantai tangga menggema di vila Baekhyun, terdengar dari nadanya kalau Sehun sangat terburu-buru. "ck.. katanya tidak suka.." cibirnya

"Lu, kau ada dimana?" raut wajah Baekhyun kembali sedih mengingat sahabatnya itu.

Sehun berlari-lari di pinggir pantai sambil memanggil nama Luhan, masa bodoh dengan angin malam yang akan memperburuk kesehatannya atau Luhan akan mengejeknya karna selama ini ia hanya bersikap dingin tapi ketika ia tidak ada Sehun malah sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"LUHAN... LUHANN..."

Sehun berteriak panik memanggil nama Luhan, tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban ia hanya mendengar suara deburan ombak yang semakin kencang menerpa bibir pantai.

Sehun mendesah kecewa, matanya mengedar ke arah depan. laut luas yang begitu mengerikan ketika malam menjelang. Satu hal yang ia harapkan, jangan sampai ia menemukan Luhan sedang menjerit meminta tolong kepadanya di tengah-tengah laut. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya itu benar, dengan segera Sehun melepaskan sendalnya dan berenang ke tengah laut melihat Luhan yang sedang berusaha memunculkan kepalanya di permukaan Laut agar bisa tetap bernafas.

Sehun berenang cepat ke arah Luhan sebelum tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dan sudah tidak bernafas lagi, dengan usaha yang sangat keras. Sehun akhirnya bisa menggapai Luhan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sehun membawa Luhan ketepi pantai. "Lu bangunlah.. ku mohon.." sambil memberi nafas buatan untuk Luhan, Sehun juga menekan-nekan dada Luhan. Sudah hampir 3 menit Sehun melakukannya tapi Luhan belum juga sadar.

Air mata Sehun menetes sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan yang dingin, "jangan tinggalkan aku... ku mohon bangunlah... jangan pergi..." Sehun terus meracau sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"uhuk..uhuk..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya mendengar Luhan terbatuk, "Lu kau baik-baik saja..." Luhan mulai membuka matanya, apa ia sudah mati sampai di surga ia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Sehun sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"apa aku sudah mati, kenapa ada Sehun di sini.." tanya Luhan lemah

"Dasar pabbo, kenapa kau berenang malam-malam seperti eoh, bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu, nyawamu sudah melayang sekarang.." Sehun berteriak marah mengingat kebodohan Luhan.

Bukannya marah, Luhan malah tersenyum. Sekarang ia yakin kalau ia belum mati buktinya ia sekarang dalam pelukan hangat namja yang sangat di cintainya hal yang paling di dambakannya selama ini. Tapi, mengingat sikap Sehun kemarin-kemarin yang hanya memberinya harapan palsu membuat Luhan lagi-lagi harus menelan ludah pahit, "memangnya apa pedulimu..." sahut Luhan dingin, ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Sehun yang dingin padanya selama ini.

"tentu saja aku perduli karna aku_"

"aku apa?"

"mencitaimu.." jawab Sehun dalam hati

"karna aku masih menganggapmu sahabatku..." jawab Sehun dengan datar, ia melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN..." teriak Luhan

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar teriakan Luhan, sedetik kemudian ia kembali melangkah sambil meremat dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Luhan, "bencilah aku jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia..."

.

.

.

Sambil menguap kecil dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga vila, matanya sedikit bengkak karna menangis semalaman, menangisi nasib cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan menyakitkan, mengingat itu Luhan kembali tersenyum miris.

"kau sudah bangun Lu?" sapa Baekhyun saat Luhan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tangga terakhir, Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"euhhhh kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik

Luhan menggeleng, "aku hanya begadang menonton bola..." jawabnya setengah berbohong

Dan tampaknya Baekhyun cukup percaya mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu memang penggila bola, atau maniak bola lebih tepatnya.

Luhan bernafas legah dalam hati karna Baekhyun sudah tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padanya. Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau ia semalam hampir tenggelam dan menangis karna Sehun, yah Sehun adalah alasan utama Luhan untuknya menangis. Dan sialnya lagi, air matanya seakan tidak pernah habis untuk mengalir di pipinya.

"hay Baekkie, hay Lu..." sapa Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya,

CUP

DUAGH

Luhan memutar bola matanya melihat adegan drama romantis yang di tontonnya dengan gratis dan pemeran utamanya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"sakit Baekkie..." ringis Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih kosong karna di sikut Baekhyun,

"kau tidak llihat Luhan ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya di depan Luhan.

"aishhh, Luhan kan adalah penonton yang terbaik.." jawabnya ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun,

"ya.. Ya... Kau benar, aku memang adalah penonton yang baik..." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek..

"sudah.. Kajja kita makan, kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini sebelum pulang besok.." Baekhyun menengahi perdebatan kecil antara kekasihnya dan Luhan.

Luhan hendak memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut tapi ia letakkan kembali sendoknya teringat sesuatu,

"dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendongak bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Sehun sudah kembali ke Seoul, ibunya menyuruhnya agar ia segera pulang.." sahut Chanyeol

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham dan kembali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan mereka pun sarapan dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap nanar yeoja parubaya yang sedang mengantar pesanan makanan ke salah satu pelanggan, yeoja itu sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

Hati Sehun teriris melihat yeoja parubaya itu bekerja dengan sangat keras hanya untuk dirinya, untuk pengobatannya yang membutuhkan biaya mahal. Andai saja ayahnya masih hidup dan keluarganya tidak mengalami kebangkrutan semua tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti sekarang.

Sehun merasa dirinya lemah, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang sangat di cintainya, Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil botol obatnya yang tinggal 2 butir, ia hendak menelan pil itu tapi ia urungkan. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menebus obat, ia harus hemat biaya mengingat tunggakan sewa rumahnya belum di bayar. Dengan langkah pelan sambil tersenyum paksa Sehun berjalan mendekati yeoja parubaya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"umma aku pulang..." sapa Sehun seceria mungkin.

"aigoo, umma sedang bau Sehun, lepaskan pelukanmu..." Nyonya Oh merontah, tapi Sehun seakan tidak perduli malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"anio, bagiku bagaimanapun keadaan umma, umma tetaplah yang terharum di dunia ini..." ucap Sehun tulus

Nyonya Oh terkekeh, "oh yah apa obatmu sudah habis? Umma sudah menyiapkan uangnya untuk menebus obatmu.."

Sehun terdiam, "belum umma, obatku masih banyak.. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sering merasakan sakit lagi.. Jadi aku tidak harus dan selalu meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit itu.." jawabnya berbohong, belakang ini ia lebih sering mimisan dan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. Tapi itu lebih baik, setidaknya uang untuk membeli obat itu bisa ummanya gunakan untuk membayar sewa rumah.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, "baiklah, tapi kau harus bilang kalau obatmu habis ne.." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"siap bos.." Sehun mengecup pipi ummanya sekilas dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang terhubung langsung dengan restoran kecil milik ibunya, itulah alasan mengapa ibunya hanya bekerja seorang diri, untuk membayar gaji pegawai Nyonya Oh tidak punya cukup uang.

Sehun menggigit bantalnya menahan sakit di kepalanya agar tidak terdengar oleh ummanya, ia sudah meminum obat terakhirnya tapi sakitnya benar-benar belum mau hilang. "maafkan aku umma..." raung Sehun dalam hati..

.

.

.

GREP

"kau tidak kuliah Hunnie?" tanya Nyonya Oh heran,

"mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti kuliah.." sahut Sehun santai dan meletakkan panci makanan yang baru saja di rebutnya dari Nyonya Oh.

"MWO? jangan bercanda Sehun.." Nyonya Oh menatap horor anaknya

Sehun menggeleng, "sudah cukup aku menghabiskan biaya terapi dan obat eomma, aku tidak ingin membebani eomma lagi dengan biaya kuliah.."jelas Sehun

"bukankah sudah eomma katakan kala-"

"ku mohon eomma biarkan aku membantu eomma di sini, kalau aku sembuh aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah lagi eomma, tapi sekarang belum saatnya..." sela Sehun

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas, "baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji jika kau sudah sembuh kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu ne..."

Sehun tersenyum dan bangkit memeluk ummanya dari belakang, "aku menyayangi umma.."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Sehun, "nado.. umma juga sangat menyayangimu..."

"jika aku harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, aku hanya memohon padamu Tuhan, tolong bahagiakan malaikat seperti ummaku ini. Jangan biarkan dia hidup sengsara seperti sekarang.." harapan Sehun yang di ucapkannya dalam hati.

Hidup memang tidak ada yang tahu kapan akan berakhir. Tapi, mengingat status penyakit kanker otak yang sudah mencapai stadium terakhir, Sehun tidak mungkin bisa lagi menghirup udara lebih lama. Terapi dan obat yang di minumnya selama ini sama sekali tidak berefek banyak terhadap kanker yang di deritanya, hanya menghilangkan rasa sakit untuk sementara dan setelah itu sakitnya akan semakin bertambah parah.

.

.

.

"Yeolli kau tahu di mana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun saat duduk di depan Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku di taman belakang campus.

Chanyeol menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Baekhyun heran, "memangnya dia tidak masuk?" tanyanya balik

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tadi dia di cari Dosen Kim, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai kelas Dosen Kim selesai..."

"mungkin dia sedang sakit..." sahut Chanyeol tanpa sadar

"eh sakit? sakit apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran

DEG

"itu, mungkin dia demam..." jawabnya berbohong, "nanti aku akan menemuinya kau tenang saja.." lanjutnya saat masih melihat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"boleh aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun

"shireo, kau masih ada kelas. biar aku yang menemuinya sendiri.." bantah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya takut saat menemui Sehun keadaannya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Dan Baekhyun akan bertanya-tanya tentang ini itu.

DUK

Luhan meraih buku Chanyeol dan menggunakannya sebagai kipas di tubuhnya. "kau habis bermain bola?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan mendelik, "anio aku dari pasar..." jawabnya kesal, sudah lihat ia menggunakan seragam bola masih saja bertanya.

"ahahhahha.. ada-ada saja kau Lu, kembalikan bukuku..."Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan dan berusaha mengambil bukunya dari tangan Luhan.

"pinjam sebentar.." desis Luhan

"hey, bukuku itu bukan kipas tapi untuk di baca..." teriak Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang masih beradu mulut. "Baekkie kau ingin kemana?" teriak Chanyeol

"aku ada kelas Yeolli, tanyakan pada Sehun kalau kau bertemu dengannya..." jawab Baekhyun juga berteriak. Mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya menghindar dari tangan Chanyeol hingga buku itu kini sudah kembali ke tangan Chanyeol.

"aku pergi dulu.." dengan langkah cepat Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran,

.

.

.

"selamat dat-Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "beri aku secangkir kopi tuan..."

Sehun mendengus tapi ia tetap berjalan ke dapur membuatkan kopi untuk Chanyeol. "Chanyeol..." sapa Nyonya Oh

"anyyeong ajumma, apa ajumma sehat hari ini, wahh ajumma semakin cantik saja.." goda Chanyeol

Nyonya Oh terkekeh, "kau bisa saja, kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanyanya

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hunnie kau di-"

"aku di sini umma.." sahut Sehun membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi.

"temani saja dia, biar umma yang mengurus ini.."

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat Chanyeol duduk, dengan perlahan Sehun meletakkan kopi pesanan Chanyeol. "jadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk kampus hari ini..?" tanya Chanyeol langsung ke inti

"aku berhenti kuliah..." jawab Sehun santai

"MWO?" ekspresi yang sama dengan Nyonya Oh di lontarkan Chanyeol saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Chanyeol dengar aku, di antara semua orang yang ku kenal di dunia ini. Hanya kau yang paling tahu tentangku, kau yang paling tahu bahwa hidupku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.."

"Sehun.."

"aku tidak ingin membuang-buang biaya hanya untuk kuliah yang tidak akan pernah berguna untuk hidupku yang singkat ini... jadi, sampai saatnya nanti jangan pernah beritahu siapapun keadaanku, cukup kau dan eomma yang tahu.." Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada tajam.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas sambil menatap sendu sahabatnya itu, "kau akan menyerah Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol

Sehun melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya dengan pandangan masih tertuju keluar jendela, "aku sudah menyerah semenjak aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan hidup lama lagi, sakit di kepalaku sudah sangat menyakitkan. obat dan terapi seakan tidak mempan untukku lagi, dan setiap sakit itu datang aku harus menangis untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit itu.." lirih Sehun

"lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? aku tahu kau mencintainya Sehun.."

"dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, dan dia adalah daftar teratas yang tidak boleh tahu tentang sakitku ini, ingat itu Chanyeol.. ku harap kau mau mengerti..." setelah mengatakan itu Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melayani pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas, "keras kepala.." gumamnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh kopinya sama sekali. Sehun sedikit melirik Chanyeol kemudian kembali melayani pelanggannya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia merutuki appanya yang seenaknya membawa mobil yang biasanya ia pakai untuk ke kampus dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus memakai mobil sport termahalnya ke kampus dan bersiaplah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di jalan raya, Luhan pun memilih jalan pintas. Ia melewati taman yang tidak sering di kunjungi oleh orang. Saat melewati taman itu, Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar menatap sekeliling.

Sambil bersandar di mobil sportnya Luhan mengingat kembali kenangan indah dulu, saat ia bisa tertawa lepas dan bercanda di tempat itu dengan Sehun. Tapi, kini semuanya terasa sangat mustahil untuk melakukannya lagi mengingat Sehun yang sangat dingin padanya.

"Luhan..."

Luhan membuka matanya mendengar namanya di sebut, ia menoleh ke arah samping. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat orang itu.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menghela nafas, "mau jalan-jalan..." tawarnya

"ne..."

"ayo kita keliling taman ini..." ajak Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karna bingung, apa ia berhalusinasi ? Sehun mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"hey..." Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, "mau atau tidak..."

Dan tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sampai Sehun berhenti berjalan dan di ikuti Luhan.

"maafkan aku..."

Hanya dua kata tapi sukses membuat Luhan menoleh dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"maafkan atas sikapku selama ini, tapi percayalah Lu, aku punya alasannya..."

"apa?"

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali, "kau akan tahu nanti..." jawabnya kemudian melangkah kembali.

Luhan terdiam, memangnya kenapa harus nanti. Kenapa bukan sekarang saja.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan lirih

Sehun menghentikan gerakan kakinya, "boleh aku bertanya?" tidak ada jawaban, tapi Luhan harus mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

"apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hatimu untukku?" tanya Luhan sangat lirih

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, "tidakk..." jawabnya datar sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya.

Luhan menunduk, "ara..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sehun memutar badannya menghadap Luhan kembali yang berada 2 meter di depannya. "kalaupun aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu Lu, kau dan aku berbeda..." ucapnya sambil melirik mobil sport mahal milik Luhan.

"kau itu terlalu jauh untuk ku kejar, dan terlalu tinggi untuk kugapai. Lupakan aku dan carilah namja atau yeoja yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, jangan mencintai namja yang hanya bisa membuatmu terluka sepertiku.."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sehun kembali melangkah pergi, kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih ringan karna ia sudah mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam di dalam hatinya.

"wae?" lirih Luhan, air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

"WAE? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENCINTAIKU?"

"karna kau terlalu berharga untuk ku miliki..." jawab Sehun kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang asih tertegun di tempatnya. Luhan meremas dadanya yang sangat sesak mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"ku mohon Tuhan hapuskan perasaaan yang sangat menyiksaku ini..."

.

.

.

**  
"kau sudah bertemu Sehun ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "lalu apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"dia akan berhenti kuliah..." jawab Chanyeol menghela nafas berat

"MWOO? kenapa dia ingin berhenti kuliah?"

"molla..." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "katakan padaku Chanyeol, apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan dariku..." ucapnya penuh selidik

"ti-tidak ada, memang apa yang ku sembunyikan..." jawab Chanyeol gugup

"marebwa...'' teriak Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun tidak akan memberitahukan apa-apa pada orang lain, tapi kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa di bohongi terlalu lama. lebih baik mengatakannya saja, toh yang paling di hindarinya kan hanya Luhan.

''Sehun...''

Baekhyun terperangah mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Air matanya sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya siap untuk tumpah. ''kau tidak berbohong padaku kan Yeollie?'' tanya Baekhyun serak

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ''aku tidak berbohong padamu Baekkie, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padamu. Dan berjanjilah kau akan merahasiakan semua ini dari Luhan..''

''tapi bagaimana Luhan nanti?''

''biar waktu yang menjawabnya...'' jawab Chanyeol pasrah

.

.

.

BRUUKKK

Sehun menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya dan bertumpu di tiang lampu jalan. pusing melanda kembali kepalanya, obat penenangnya sudah habis dua hari yang lalu dan dia belum menebusnya lagi. Ingin sekali ia berteriak sakit tapi ia sadar kalau ia sedang berada di keramaian. Darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sudah melumuri mulutnya, dengan punggung tangannya ia mengusap kasar darahnya yang belum mau berhenti mengalir.

Dengan kekuatan yang terisisa Sehun mengambil dan merapikan kantong belajaannya yang terbilang lumayan banyak. Air matanya sudah mengalir karna sakit di kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan.

Seorang namja yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat penderitaan sahabatnya itu. Melihat Sehun yang sangat kesusahan, ia mendekatinya dengan langkah perlahan.

''Sehun...''

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya merapikan belanjaannya mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di otaknya. Ia mendongak menatap namja itu, ''Baek..''

BRUKKK

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di depannya. ''Sehun-ah ireona... hey tolong.. tolong...''

.

.

''apa Sehun meminum obatnya dengan teratur Nyonya Oh?'' tanya Dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Nyonya Oh terlihat bingung tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

''sepertinya Sehun kehabisan obat dan akhirnya lepas kontrol, mungkin saja ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya hingga ia pingsan seperti saat ini..''

'belum umma, obatku masih banyak.. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku tidak sering merasakan sakit lagi.. Jadi aku tidak harus dan selalu meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit itu..'

Nyonya Oh berjalan ke arah ruang rawat Sehun dengan wajah sandu. Sehun berbohong padanya kalau obatnya masih banyak, padahal hidupnya bisa saja bergantung pada obat itu. Apa Sehun tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini keuangannya kurang baik sampai Sehun harus berbohong padanya. Air matanya sudah mengalir saat kembali teringat waktu Sehun harus menahan sakit di depannya, tidak ada teriakan hanya ada air mata tapi, itu sudah cukup sukses membuat hati Nonya Oh teriris pilu. dan, di saat itulah Nyonya Oh berjanji tidak akan melewatkan waktu untuk membelikan obat Sehun meski ia harus menahan lapar.

''ajumma bagaimana keadaan Sehun?''

Nyonya Oh tersenyum pahit, ''dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menolong Sehun, ajumma akan menemuinya sebentar..''

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu Nyonya Oh yang terlihat sangat sedih. Belum pernah ia melihat Nyonya Oh dengan raut wajah sedih seperti itu. Baekhyun melihat Nyonya Oh yang terlihat menyeka keringat Sehun di pelipisnya di balik pintu.

''Chagi, kenapa kau berbohong pada umma..'' lirih Nyonya Oh

Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya dan mulai membuka matanya. Sehun tersenyum melihat yeoja parubaya yang sangat di sayanginya sedang duduk di depannya.

''umma, jangan menangis..'' Sehun mengusap air mata ibunya, ''jangan berbohong pada umma lagi Sehun, umma takut kau pergi meninggalkan umma..''

''mianhae..''

''apapun yang terjadi, umma mohon jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi.. kau tahu umma sangat menyayangimu Sehun, umma bahkan rela kelaparan asal kau bisa meminum obatmu..''

Setetes air mata Sehun jatuh membasahi pelupuknya. ''maafkan Sehun umma, Sehun hanya tidak ingin membuat umma terbebani..''

''tidak Sehun, berjanjilah pada umma bahwa kau akan selalu jujur pada umma ne..

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Nyonya Oh dengan erat, ''istirahatlah.. umma akan menebus obatmu dulu...''

Setelelah kepergian Nyonya Oh, Baekhyun menemui Sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya. ''kau menganggapku apa Sehun ? aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apa-apa..''

''pelankan suaramu Baekhyun, aku ini pasien...'' sahut Sehun malas

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ''baiklah aku mungkin masih bisa menerimanya, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan..''

Sehun terdiam, ''jangan katakan apa-apa padanya Baekhyun, cukup kau yang tahu..'' jawabnya tajam

''kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Luhan, Sehun ? bagaimana kalau ia tahu semua ini, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa dan sakit hati...''

''kalau begitu jangan beritahu apa-apa padanya Baekhyun..''

Baekhyun terdiam, mulutnya menganga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. ''keluarlah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, aku ingin istirahat..'' ucap Sehun dingin dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya lalu tidur memunggungi Baekhyun.

''kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menyesal Sehun..''

.

.

.

''Luhan..''

Luhan menengok ke samping mendengar namanya di sebut, ''eoh ? ajumma..'' sapanya membungkuk hormat kepada yeoja parubaya itu yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sehun.

''bagaimana kabarmu eoh ? kau sudah tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi ajumma...''

''it-itu..'' Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebagai pengalihan atas rasa gugupnya.

''pasti karna Sehun kan ?'' tebak Nyonya Oh

Luhan mengangguk pelan, ''apa yang dia lakukan ? apa dia menyakitimu ?''

''anio...'' Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng

''ya sudah, kalau begitu ajumma pergi dulu ne, sering-seringlah mengunjungi ajumma...''

''hati-hati ajumma...'' teriak Luhan

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tertatih ke dapur bermaksud untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karna berada di dalam kamar seharian. ''umma sudah pulang...''

''ne, kau sudah baikan?'' tanya Nyonya Oh sambil memotong sayur

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ''oh yah ? tadi umma bertemu dengan Luhan dan pacarnya, pacarnya sangat tampan...'' Nyonya Oh mengucapkannya dengan wajah berbinar-binar

BYURRRR

''MWOOO ?''

Nyonya Oh terkekeh, ''waeyo ? kau bukan pacarnya kan ? kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu ? '' tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu

Sehun berdehem dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya, ''anio..'' ia berjalan cepat meninggalakan ibunya yang masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. ''dasar anak muda jaman sekarang..''

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. ''secepat itukah ia melupakanku..'' batinya miris

CEKLEKK

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ''umma...''

Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun, ia memberikan bubur untuk Sehun dan dengan sigap Sehun mulai menyuap buburnya.

''Sehun...''

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyuap buburnya, ''hmm..''

''di dunia ini tidak ada yang pernah pasti Sehun, orang sakit maupun sehat itu sama saja. hanya saja, yang berbeda itu adalah cara dia menjalani hidup. Sesingkat apapun hidup kita semuanya tetap akan berarti sama tergantung bagaimana kita menjalaninya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa tidak memberitahunya akan membuatnya bahagia Sehun, kalaupun kau merasa hidupmu itu singkat setidaknya berikan dia sedikit kenangan bahagia...''

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan ummanya, ''berikan dia kebahagian Sehun..'' Nyonya Oh sangat sadar akan perkataannya itu, ia tahu cepat atau lambat Sehun akan meninggalkannya setelah mendengar penuturan dari dokter yang selama ini memeriksa Sehun.

Setelah mendengar penuturan panjang dari ummanya, Sehun masih terdiam di kamarnya. Apa keputusannya selam ini menjauhi Luhan sudah benar ? Kini ia sangat meragukan keputusannya itu. Ia melirik tanggal, 3 hari lagi ulang tahun Luhan, ''yah.. biarkan Luhan mengenalku sebagai namja yang baik di akhir hidupku mungkin..''

.

.

.

''aishhh dimana busnya ?'' Luhan mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah sambil menunggu bus yang belum juga datang, ia sudah kedinginan.

''Luhan...''

Luhan mendongak menatap namja yang memanggilnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya. ''ada apa Sehun-sshi ?'' tanyanya ketus

''ada yang ingin ku katakan...''

''mwo ?'' tanyanya masih dengan nada ketus

Sehun menghela nafas, ia memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Luhan. ''tidak pe-''

GREPPP

''buar ku atar pulang...'' potong Sehun sambil menarik lengan Luhan,  
Luhan terdiam pasrah mebiarkan Sehun menyeret tangnnya. ''ku mohon jangan beri harapan lagi padaku...'' raung Luhan dalam hati

''Luhan...''

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuka pagar, ia memutar badannya dan memberikan jaket Sehun.

''3 hari ulang tahunmu, kau boleh mengajukan 3 permintaan padaku sampai hari ulang tahunmu tiba..'' ucap Sehun

Luhan terdiam, apa lagi ini ? apa Sehun akan mempermainkan perasaannya lagi, ? kemudian Sehun akan mendiaminya lagi dan bersikap dingin. ''kalau begitu permintaan pertamaku, CIUM AKU...''

Sehun terdiam mendengar permintaan Luhan. Luhan tahu, Sehun pasti tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan pertamanya itu, ia sangat tahu kalau sampai Sehun melakukannya maka ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Sehun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya dengan orang yang bukan di cintainya.

"sudahlah, lupakan.. Aku tahu kau tidak akan ma-mffmm..."

Sehun menutup matanya dan menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat, perlahan Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Luhan awalnya terbelalak kaget, saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya, tapi akhirnya ia menutup matanya menikmati ciuman lembut Sehun. Ciuman pertamnya dan mungkin ciuman terakhirnya.

TES

Luhan membuka matanya merasa bibirnya basah karna air mata, air mata itu bukan dari matanya melainkan...

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan lembut, ia mengusap air matanya yang menetes saat mengingat kenyataan. Ciuman itu seakan membawanya melambung tinggi ke langit tapi saat ia megningat dirinya dan hidupnya, tubuhnya seakan terhempas ke tanah, dan rasanya sangat sakit.

"Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum, "pikirkan baik-baik permintaan keduamu..." ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

Luhan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar, air matanya yang tertahan sedari tadi kini mengalir bebas, "mengapa kau menangis? Apa kau tidak rela menciumku?" teriak Luhan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia melangkah cepat,

PRANGG

Luhan menutup pintu pagar rumahnya dengan kesal, dan berjalan cepat ke dalam rumahnya membuat security rumahnya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"ambillah..."

Luhan menatap sebuah bubble tea yang di sodorkan padanya dan orang yang menyodorkan padanya.

"aku tidak haus..." jawab Luhan ketus, ia masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian semalam, sebegituh tidak relanyakah Sehun menciumnya sampai ia menagis.

"jinja? Kau kan habis bermain bola..." orang yang menyodorkan minuman bubble tea untuk Luhan, yang tidak lain adalah Sehun masih mencoba membujuk Luhan, sambil menyeruput sendiri bubble teanya.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sangat menikmati bubble teanya, ia meneguk sendiri ludahnya karna haus.

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan, sebuah ide terlintas di otak nya. Sehun mencubit pinggang Luhan membuat sang empunya menjerit dan membuka mulutnya, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia masukkan ujung pipet bubble teanya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"cha.. Anak baik..."

Luhan mencibir dengan mulutnya, tapi tetap meminum bubble tea yang sudah ia inginkan dari tadi.

"jadi..."

"kau harus menemaniku seharian jalan..." potong Luhan, Sehun tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kajja,..." Sehun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan lirih, Sehun berhenti berjalan dan memutar badannya menghadap Luhan.

"wae?"

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, kau tahu yang kau lakukan ini malah semakin membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu..."

Sehun terdiam, ia menutup matanya sambil mendongak, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan poninya. "suatu saat Lu, kau akan tahu..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit

"kau selalu mengatakan itu Sehun, suatu saat itu kapan?"

"kajja, kita pergi.. " sebagai pengalihan Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berdebat dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

"huwaaaa..." Luhan berteriak senang sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum senang sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan bebasnya menghirup udara, dan bahagianya tersenyum melihat orang yang ia cintai juga tersenyum. sejak ia di vonis penyakit mematikan, semua beban serasa menumpuk dalam pikirannya menjadi satu.

"jangan lepaskan tanganmu Lu, kau bisa jatuh..." teriak Sehun

PLETAKK

"diam kau, kau merusak moodku, bukankah ku suruh kau diam dan jangan banyak bicara. Jadi, diam dan teruslah menggayuh sepedanya..."

Sehun sedikit meringis tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari seorang Xi Luhan. Dan entah kenapa? Ia merasa senyum itulah yang akan mengantar kepergiannya.

Senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya, dengan usilnya ia menggoyangkan sepedanya ke kiri dan kekanan membuat Luhan memekik kaget dan langsung memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang untuk berpegangan.

"yakk, Oh Sehun kau ingin membuatku jatuh..."

"yakk jawab aku..."

BUGH... BUGH..BUGH..

Sehun menghentikan gayungan sepedanya, "hey.. Hey.. Ini sakit.. Kau itu namja, tentu saja pukulanmu itu sakit..."

"siapa suruh tidak menjawabku.." jawab Luhan acuh

"kau yang menyuruhku diam.."

BINGO ! Luhan terdiam menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat dia malu sendiri. "ya sudah ayo lanjut lagi..." suruhnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sehun pun menggayuh sepedanya kembali menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han dengan cahaya jingga dari ufuk barat pertanda malam akan segera tiba.

_"tersenyumlah seperti itu Lu, kau terlihat sangat indah saat tersenyum, karna dari dulu, sekarang dan sampai aku mati, melihatmu tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang terindah untukku.." - batin Sehun._

.

.

.

"gomawo..." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun masih diam di tempatnya melihat Luhan,

Sehun menyentuh hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental lagi. Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun heran, ia kembali melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun.."

Sehn mendongak dan terbelalak kaget, ia segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang sudah ternoda darah, tapi sepertinya sia-sia karna Luhan sudah melihatnya dan juga masih ada sedikit noda di hidungnya.

"Luhan..."

"kau baik-baik saja ? Kau mimisan..." tanyanya khawatir tapi penuh dengan nada selidik

"nan gwaencaha, aku hanya sedikit lelah..." jawab Sehun gugup, ia belum pernah segugup ini saat berbicara dengan orang.

"jinja?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

"ne.. Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" tanya Sehun balik

Luhan menghela nafas, kenapa ia merasa Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting. "baiklah, permintaan terakhirku, bisakah kau datang ke taman besok, kalau kau tidak datang aku akan pergi ke amerika besok..."

Sehun tertegun mendengar permintaan Luhan. Ia terdiam bahkan sampai Luhan sudah naik ke bus dan meninggalkannya.

Air mata Sehun menetes, ia merasa tidak akan pernah melihat Luhan lagi, "maafkan aku Lu..."

.

.

.

**  
20 April

"AAAAAAAAA..."

Sehun berteriak sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening, sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa,

Nyonya Oh menangis dan berjalan memeluk Sehun, "Umma.. Sakit.. Sakit... Umma..."

Nyona Oh mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun sambil terus menangis, "Sehun ku mohon bertahanlah... Maafkan umma... Ku mohon Sehun..."

"umma.. Sakit... Sa-"

Nyonya Oh tertegun saat ia sudah tidak mendengar racauan Sehun yang terdengar sangat pilu.

"Sehun.. Sehun... Ireona..."

.

.

.

Luhan mendesah kecewa, sudah 3 jam ia menunggu Sehun dalam kedinginan tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya. Apa Sehun benar-benar ingin dia pergi ?

Luhan menatap nanar kua tar yang ada di pangkuannya. "sepertinya aku memang harus melupakanmu..."

Luhan menghempaskan kuenya di tanah dan meninggalkan taman, dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya. "aku membencimu Oh Sehun.."

Nyonya Oh mendekati Sehun yang terbaring lemah dengan kepala di bungkus, Nyonya Oh menatap miris kepala Sehun yang sudah di gundul karna operasi.

Sehun melenguh dan tersenyum lemah menatap ibunya, "umma jangan menangis..." ucapnya lemah

Nyonya Oh duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun, jika dulu ia bisa mengelus surai Sehun yang begitu lembut, kini hanya tersisa kepala polos tanpa rambut.

"bagaimana keadaamu chagi..?" tanya Nyonya Oh lirih

Sehun menggeleng, "umma bisakah aku tidur di paha umma?" pintanya tersenyum lirih, Nyonya Oh mengangguk dan menepuk pahanya,

Sehun tidur di paha Nyonya Oh dan mulai menutup matanya kembali, "Saengil Chukae Hamnida Luhannie..." lirih Sehun, Nyonya Oh tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"umma, jangan bangunkan aku.. Aku ingin tidur..."

"tidurlah chagi..."

Perkataan itulah yang terakhir kali di dengar Nyony Oh sebelum Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Sehun sudah tidak pernah lagi membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia.

Baekhyun menangis keras dalam pelukan Chanyeol saat mendengar berita bahwa Sehun telah pergi meninggalkannya, "Yeolli, Sehunnie... Andwe.. Andwe..."

Air mata Chanyeol juga mengalis bebas mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan, tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif dan rumahnya sudah tidak di tinggali lagi.

.

.

.

3 years Later

Luhan menapakkan kakinya di Bandara Internasional Incheon, Di balik kecamata hitamnya ia melirik sekeliling, "banyak yang berubah..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Sambil menyeret kopernya ia melangkah meninggalkan Bandara Incheon,

Kenangan itu berputar kembali di benaknya, keputusannya meninggalkan Korea dan memutuskan sambungan dengan orang-orang yang mengingatkannya dengan Seoul ternyata keputusan yang salah, sampai sekarang nama namja itu masih terukir manis di benaknya, bahkan ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak.

Tuan anda mau kemana?" tanya supir yang mengantar Luhan

"hotel saja ajussi.." jawab Luhan

Sampai hotel, Luhan langsung memesan kamar dan memesan kamar. Setelah istirahat sebentar Luhan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dan menemui sahabat lamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan mungkin juga Sehun.

Luhan memasuki sebuah cafe untuk menemui Baekhyun, Luhan sudah menghubungi Baekhyun dan memintanya bertemu. Baekhyun tentu saja sangat senang, dan segera ingin bertemu dengan Luhan.  
"Baekhyun.." panggil Luhan,

Baekhyun melambai dan berjalan ke arah Luhan, memeluknya dengan erat menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindunya. "kenapa kau jahat sekali eoh? Kau sama sekali tidak mau menghubungiku.." omel Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya ingin melupakannya Baek, mianhae aku harus memutuskan sambungan dengan kalian agar aku lebih mudah melupakannya.."

"maksudmu Sehun?"

"jangan menyebutkan namanya Baekhyun, aku sangat membencinya.."

"Lu, kau harus tahu kalau Se—"

"ku mohon Baekhyun, aku menemuimu bukan untuk membahasnya, aku hanya ingin melepas rasa rinduku padamu.." potong Luhan

"tapi Se—"

"Baekhyun.." bentak Luhan dan berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi mulut menganga.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan Luhan, kalau Sehun sudah meninggal.." lirih Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas,

Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di danau tempat ia biasa menenangkan diri. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam danau itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu. Hanya keluarga Luhan dan Sehun. Karna ayah Sehun dan Luhan dulu sahabat dan membuat sebuah taman berdua, taman luas yang bisa di jadikan pemakaman khususn keluarga Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Luhan..."

Luhan memutar badannya menghdap seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, ia sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia membungkuk hormat. "annyeong ajumma, bagaimana kebar ajumma.." sapa Luhan kepada seorang yeoja parubaya yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sehun.

"ajumma cukup baik, kau kemana saja eoh ? ajumma merindukanmu Lu.." ucap Nyonya Oh tersenyum, Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sedikit merasa heran melihat setangkai bunga mawar putih yang di pegang Nyonya Oh, dan juga apa yang di lakukan Nyonya Oh di sini.

"kau ingin bertemu Sehun, Luhan?" tanya Nyonya Oh

"ne..."

Luhan terdiam, ia belum sanggup bertemu namja itu. Luhan masih takut bertemu dengan namja itu dan membuat cinta yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam muncul lagi dan semakin dalam. "ayolah Lu, Sehun pasti senang bertemu denganmu.." bujuk Nyonya Oh

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Nyonya Oh, perasaanya sudah tidak enak saat memasuki area yang selalu di kunjunginya dengan Sehun untuk menemui makam ayahnya.

"ajumma, ap—"

"Hunnie, Luhannie datang menemuimu apa kau senang..." ucap Nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum dan menaruh bunga mawar putih yang di bawanya.

DEG

Luhan terbelalak kaget saat melihat nama yang tertulis di atas batu nisan itu, nama yang selalu terukir di hatinya kini terukir manis di atas batu nisan. Dan yang lebih membuat hatinya tetohok sakit adalah hari di mana orang itu meninggal adalah hari ulang tahunnya. "ajumma, Sehun—"

"Sehun meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu Luhan, malam di mana hari ulang tahunmu, Sehun menjalani menjalani operasi kanker otak dan meninggal setelahnya. Sehun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu sebelum ia benar-benar tidur untuk selamanya Lu.." jelas Nyonya Oh, air matanya mengalir begitu saja mengingat penderitaan yang di hadapi anaknya, kadang Nyonya Oh bersyukur bahwa Tuhan sudah mengakhiri penderitaan Sehun, meski ia harus berpisah dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

_"kalaupun aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu Lu, kau dan aku berbeda..."_

_"kau itu terlalu jauh untuk ku kejar, dan terlalu tinggi untuk kugapai. Lupakan aku dan carilah namja atau yeoja yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, jangan mencintai namja yang hanya bisa membuatmu terluka sepertiku.."_

_"karna kau terlalu berharga untuk ku miliki..."_

_''3 hari ulang tahunmu, kau boleh mengajukan 3 permintaan padaku sampai hari ulang tahunmu tiba..''_

_"suatu saat Lu, kau akan tahu..."_

Luhan menangis sambil memeluk nisan Sehun. Pertanyaan atas Rasa sesak yang selama ini menggerogoti hatinya kini terjawab sudah saat ia harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit, namja yang di anggapnya sudah bahagia kini sudah tidak ada lagi, mungkin memang Sehun sudah bahagia di atas sana, tapi karna itulah Luhan menjadi orang yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"wae? Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku eoh..? kau pabbo Sehun, kau namja pabbo.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh.. kenapa kau tega padaku Sehun..."

"saranghae Sehun, jeongmal saranghae..."

.

.

CUT

"bagus Oh Luhan, terimah kasih atas kerja sama semua.." ucap sang sutradara saat Luhan baru saja menyelsaikan adegan terkahir dalam film "Love Tears"

Luhan melap air matanya dengan tisu yang di bawakan asistennya, "Luhannie..."

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum jahil, "ASTAGA OH SEHUN KAU BANGKIT DARI KUBUR.." candanya dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, "kau ingin aku benar-benar mati seperti dalam film itu eoh?" tanyanya kesal

PLETAKK

"yakk, aku hanya bercanda.. kenapa kau serius sekali eoh, aku belum mau menjanda eh maksudku menduda.." omel Luhan setelah memberi tipukan manis di kepala Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "ya.. ya.. ya.. Nyonya Oh..."

"kajja kita pergi..."

"Sehunnie, kau belum memenuhi permintaan ketigaku.."

"mwo?"

"kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea dan tidak boleh memakanku selama sebulan.."

"baik—"

"MWO?"

END


End file.
